


Attachments

by amaresu



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-07
Updated: 2009-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-02 11:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanzo is truthful to himself at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attachments

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lokichan2004 in the 100_roadtrips drabble exchange.

If anyone were to ask him he would say that he had no attachments. He would claim that there was nothing in this world he would care about if it was gone. That wasn't true of course. On those rare occasions when he thought about these types of things he was forced to admit to having attachments. Being truthful, with himself if no one else, he would admit to being tied to Hakkai, Gojyo, and of course Goku. They had wrapped around him, like iron chains holding him to the world, impossible to break free of without destroying them all.


End file.
